22 września 1990
Program 1 6.40 Program dnia 6.45 Święto kwiatów - Skierniewice 7.15 Tydzień na działce 7.45 Reportaż 8.35 Na zdrowie - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dla dzieci: Wiatrak i film USA "Partnerzy" - odc. 21 10.40 Piłkarska kadra czeka 11.00 Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność (spotkanie z obrońcami Lwowa z 1939 roku) 11.25 Z Polski rodem - magazyn polonijny 11.55 Zostało z tych lat (losy zamku w Lubniewicach) 12.20 Informacje - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sonda: Nasze kochane zwierzęta - rep. z Australii 13.20 Rokendroler - mag. rocka 13.50 Lustro - mag. opinii publicznej 14.10 Siódemka w Jedynce - francuski prog. satelitarny 16.10 Gabinet cieni: Izabella Cywińska - widowisko publicyst. 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Snob literacki 17.55 Premie i premiery 18.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Szympansy 19.15 Dobranoc: Mały pingwin Pik - Pok 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Protokół" - film fab. (komedia obyczajowa) prod. USA. 21.50 Sportowa sobota 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Hity z jubileuszowej płyty - recital Urszuli Sipińskiej 23.35 Życie jest fraszką 23.45 "Żar ciała" - film fab. (dramat kryminalny) prod. USA z 1981 roku 1.03 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Widzieć muzykę: Jerzy Maksymiuk dzieciom 9.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.30 "Garncarstwo nic ci nie pomoże" odc. 12 filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 10.55 W świecie ciszy dla niesłyszących 11.15 Program dnia 11.30 Premiera filmu wieczornego: "Ulubieńcy bogów" - odc. 2 serialu angielskiego 12.20 Z ziemi polskiej: "Awanse panów Balcerów" (o polskich emigrantach w Brazylii) 12.55 Dla młodych widzów: 5 - 10 - 15 13.55 "Santa Barbara" odc. 45 i 46 serialu USA 15.25 "Ojciec Dzierżek" - film dok. 16.00 Kontakt TV - w kontakcie z przyrodą - film dok. 17.00 "Wielka gra" - teleturniej 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wydarzenia: "Tamara" w Teatrze Studio 19.30 Koncert na placu Poczdamskim: II symfonia Mahlera 21.00 Dwa + 2 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - ksiądz prof. Janusz Pasierb 21.55 "Ulubieńcy bogów" - odc. 2 serialu angielskiego 22.40 Komentarz dnia 22.45 Program na niedzielę BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Pure Maths: Space-Time Geometry 7.05 Budgeting for Europe's Jobless 7.30 Poddington Peas 7.35 Babar the Elephant 8.00 Breakfast Serials 8.35 BraveStarr: Space Zoo 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 12.20 Golf 13.00 News 13.05 Tennis 13.55 Racing 14.10 Tennis 14.25 Racing 14.40 Tennis 14.55 Racing 15.10 Golf 15.25 Racing 15.40 Golf 15.50 Racing 16.00 Golf 16.40 Final Score 17.00 News; Weather 17.10 Regional News and Sport 17.15 Stay Tooned! 17.40 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.25 Every Second Counts 19.00 Russ Abbot 19.30 All Creatures Great and Small 20.20 In Sickness and in Health 20.50 News and Sport; Weather 21.10 Clint Eastwood in Two Mules for Sister Sara 23.00 Rory Bremner 23.30 The Changeling 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: Modelling Pollution 7.15 Maths: Energy through the Window 7.40 Graphs, Networks and Design 8.05 Fundamentals of Computing: Controlling the Sky 8.30 Biology, Brain and Behaviour 8.55 Maths Modelling: Seat Belts 9.20 The Physics of White Dwarf Stars 9.45 Deer Farming 10.10 Images: Albert Crewe 's Atom 10.35 The Islands of Hawaii 11.00 The History of Mathematics 11.25 The Novel and Television 11.50 Maths: Finding One's Bearings 12.15 The Structure of Liquids 12.40 Nuclear Weapons 13.05 Head Start: Children of the Dream 13.30 Modern Art and Modernism 13.55 Culture and Belief in Europe 1450 to 1600 14.20 Instruments under Wraps 14.45 Network East 15.25 The Richest Girl in the World 16.40 Golf 17.10 What the Papers Say 17.25 Late Again 18.10 NewsView 18.55 Leeds International Piano Competition 21.30 Voices of Sarafina 23.00 Leeds International Piano Competition 23.15 Golf 23.55 Le Maitre d'École 1.45 Closedown